


【圆勋】搭便车便车便车

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 五一功人劳动节联文
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	【圆勋】搭便车便车便车

李知勋是在一片黏腻中醒来的。

突然闪进脑子的「几点了」「是不是睡过头了」的想法足以把人从恍恍惚惚的瞌睡里捞起来，那感觉和被噩梦缠绕后的惊醒差不了多少。

窗帘拉得太紧布料又太厚所以整间屋子还暗着，李知勋趴在被踹的乱七八糟的被子里，露出凌乱的黑色发尾和半个白皙的肩头。枕头歪歪扭扭地挤在床和床头柜中间不大的缝隙中，半掉不掉的卡在那里，床单也似乎经历了不少搓磨，皱皱巴巴地扭打在一起。

李知勋半睁着眼睛，脑子还没恢复正常运转，等到床下边不知道什么时候被扒拉下去倒扣在地上的闹钟终于进入视线，伸手只摸到右边床上的空位，他才惊觉男友因为要出差赶早班飞机，应该早就出发了。

完蛋了。

被男友惯坏了的李知勋从来没有听见闹钟就起床的好习惯，闹钟设了就是给事事宠他的男友听的，每次都闹得人家忍不下去了按掉第八百个闹钟，对李知勋实施人工叫醒方案。

一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，在一片凌乱里艰难地找到手机，「8点35，还有得救。」

九点上班打卡倒不是什么大事，迟了一次也就算了，但十点钟约了跟甲方爸爸的会议，迟了就是真的完蛋了。

李知勋用十分钟迅速往脸上扑了点凉水，仗着自己冷白皮又肤质好直接跨过了护肤这个步骤，抓了抓头发就冲去客厅，冲到一半才意识到身上这不舒服的劲儿。

该死的，男友平时都体贴入微，估计是今天实在是班机时间太早，昨晚又因为马上要分别玩得太晚，所以没来得及帮他清理。

李知勋探头看了一眼墙上的挂表，咬了咬牙想着算了。

所谓人倒霉的时候喝凉水都塞牙，李知勋打着伞呆站在小区门口的时候整个人傻眼，风刮的厉害，李知勋用了不少力气才撑得住雨伞的伞柄，还时不时的要被风掀了去。李知勋没想到这雨大得即使打了伞也被淋湿了大半，本来他穿着还略显宽松的西裤竟然都被雨水浸得贴裹在小腿上，浅灰的布料沾了水就格外明显。

阴暗的天色下计程车疯狂打着闪的车灯像是冒着妖气的鬼火，明明是暴雨却觉着蹚着雨水的车一辆辆都好像将油门一狠心踩到了底，个个驶得飞快。

又一辆车从李知勋面前丝毫不减速地飞驰而过，溅起的泥点子甚至有些攀上了李知勋的白衬衫。

李知勋一手夹着伞柄抵着伞，一手翻了翻包掏出手机看时间——

「9点15。」

闭眼，看到时间的那一瞬间李知勋脑子里飞速跑过几个念头「这单子黄了咋办」「缺德老板不光扣我钱还得月月例会拎我出来遛一遍」「裸辞就裸辞老子不伺候了」「不行不能这么没责任心」「整组跟着忙前忙后俩礼拜了都」「怪我昨天不该玩得那么放肆」。

「李知勋？」

全圆佑只把车窗放下来了个缝，看见是熟人就拍拍车窗喊李知勋快点上车。

李知勋坐上副驾驶之后才觉得浑身不得劲，先不说把人家的车座弄得又是泥又是水的脏成什么样子，就是他和全圆佑的关系都没那么亲近，甚至有些尴尬。

李知勋小心翼翼地用最小的动作扯了扯黏在身上的裤腿，又捻了捻衬衫被溅上的泥水，泥点晕了开来确实没有之前颜色那样突兀，但反倒变成一片灰突突的洇在白衬衫前襟。

全圆佑是李知勋他们公司楼下咖啡店的老板，之前因为些小事闹过不愉快，那之后李知勋再没去买过他家咖啡——都是让组里新来的小孩顺便给带上来。

「后座上有个健身包，里面有换洗的衣服，还算正式，你拿去换吧。」全圆佑先开了口打破了车里尴尬的气氛。

李知勋往后座瞄了一眼，深蓝色的大包里塞得似乎很满，「这...不太好意思吧...」

而且尺寸也不合适不是？

「李组长今天应该是有会议要开吧。」

李知勋蔫了，要说碰上全圆佑愿意开车带他一段去公司，已经是不幸中的万幸了，还白捡一套衣服换，不至于在会议上让所有人看笑话。

「衬衫的话尺寸差不了多少，西装裤子...嗯...一会儿我帮你把裤脚理一下。」

话都说到这份上了，李知勋咬咬牙嘴上一连道谢地答应了下来。

全圆佑开车速度快但很稳，到公司的时候9点45，还够他带李知勋去自己店里换个衣服。李知勋狼狈地被推进洗手间前，全圆佑拎着自己的裤子在李知勋身前迅速比量了一下，捏着一小截裤脚折起来，手法看着像极了多年经验的老裁缝。

李知勋洗了脸换了衬衫终于把自己弄得像个人似的之后，在洗手间的大镜子前面一边扣扣子，一边看着洗手台上整齐摆着的香薰和抽纸吐槽咖啡店老板「骚包」的个人风格。

等李知勋出来拿裤子的时候，全圆佑正好结束收尾工作，翘着小指头捏着小剪子把多余的线头剪掉。

李知勋指着全圆佑的工作台和缝纫机，下巴都要掉了，「你你你...这这这...你还真剪啊？？」

完了，不仅欠了人情还欠人一条裤子。

李知勋没来得及惊呼出来的惊讶还包括，那台铜色的看着特别复古的他一直以为就是摆设的缝纫机，居然真的能用。

以及全圆佑这人怎么看也不像是个会用缝纫机的...

「原本想折进去收个边儿就算的，但实在太长一块太明显，只好剪掉。」全圆佑把裤子塞进李知勋怀里顺带手把人转了个个儿，推回洗手间门前，低头看了下表，「9点54，李组长确定还有时间跟我扯皮吗？」

不扯了不扯了，赶紧换了衣服上楼保命要紧。

等李知勋终于把甲方爸爸满意的送走的时候，窗外红红紫紫的夕阳早已爬上了玻璃幕墙，下过暴雨的空气就像被塞回原始世界重生了一般，微微开着小缝儿的窗户里钻进来的风，闻着都比平时清新上不少。李知勋缩在椅子里一动不动发呆，愣呆呆地盯着窗框上一个小黑点儿瞅了半天，连手机嗡嗡振了几下都没去理会，任凭屏幕亮了又暗。

李知勋突然想到了什么，像个蚯蚓一样在椅子上扭来扭去地坐直身子，开始环视座位周围又拉出来桌子下面储物箱一通乱翻。

早上换了裤子之后走得急，自己的裤子落在全圆佑店里了...

李知勋拎着包垂头丧气地下楼去找全圆佑，欠人人情还欠人裤子的心情真的不太爽，更何况对方还是之前跟他有过矛盾的人。

李知勋进门的时候全圆佑正好在吧台后面做最后的整理工作，门口正在摆正桌椅的兼职生抬头朝李知勋说了句「不好意思我们下班了」，李知勋不好意思地朝里面努了努嘴，「我找你们老板。」

「知勋你先坐着等我一会儿，我马上就好。」全圆佑示意兼职生先下班，剩下的工作他来收尾。

李知勋伸在半空中的手尴尬地停了两秒后只好收起，一句没来得及说出口就憋在嘴边的「我是来拿我落下的裤子的...」只好咽回去，拉开椅子坐下等他忙完。

还叫得这么亲昵...早上还李组长呢下午就直接喊名字了...全圆佑你也太自来熟了。李知勋腹诽着。

李知勋又一次坐上全圆佑的副驾驶位的时候使劲掐了自己大腿一把，疼得够呛才意识到自己怎么又来蹭人顺风车，全圆佑是妖精吗？全圆佑是妖精吧...李知勋已经想不起来怎么全圆佑三言两语就把他骗来，只记得全圆佑低着头逼近他时候的衣襟上飘来的咖啡豆味道，酸酸涩涩的，带着烤过的焦香。

理由倒是找得很充分，全圆佑拉了手刹停车等一个秒数极长的红灯，侧头对他说「反正我也和知勋一个小区啊，之前是不知道，既然现在知道了，就一起上班好了。」

顿了顿又说，「放心，不要你车费。」

车里狭小的空间显得两人的距离更近，开着的车窗外的风又一次卷着那股咖啡的味道吹过来，李知勋说不上喜欢也说不上讨厌，只觉得这味道像是打上全圆佑的烙印一般。

李知勋下意识往右挪了挪身子，想了想决定还是编个谎，「不...不用了吧，我平时...嗯...男友会送我上下班的，他今天出差。」

谎话的奥妙在于半真半假。

有男友是真的，男友会送他上下班是假的，男友今天出差是真的。

觉得突然提出这种建议的全圆佑是疯子也是真的。

李知勋慌了，更是真的。

全圆佑似乎是注意到了李知勋躲开的细微动作，微微攥起的左手，和上下滑动的喉结。

「那...那个，绿灯了...」

后半程全圆佑没在主动起过话茬，李知勋也从不擅长化解这种尴尬，于是车里诡异的安静就一直维持到全圆佑把车倒进车库之后。

全圆佑停好车之后没开口，也没下车，就垂着眼睛在驾驶位坐着，狭长的猫眼被睫毛遮住了情绪。

李知勋想着怎么也得开口打声招呼才好下车，不然直接开车门就走不是把人当成司机了吗...

李知勋正打算开口的时候全圆佑就欺身压了过来，「唔...」

隔了几秒只听到「咔哒」一声——全圆佑解开了他的安全带。

「知勋...闭眼睛了呢...」全圆佑的声音在贴得这么近的距离下听着格外性感，「李知勋，你以为我要吻你吗？」

全圆佑又低了低头贴得更近了些，「你心跳好快。」

「没...我就是下意识...不好意思了...」李知勋睁开眼睛尴尬地说，他本就是冷白皮不禁逗，一紧张脸颊就会爬上红晕，现在更是被自己下意识的动作羞到无地自容。

全圆佑伸手去后座拿李知勋自己的裤子塞到他怀里。

一个带着凉意的吻落在李知勋眼角，「算是借衣服给你的谢礼吧。」

又收手点了点李知勋的下身，「回去路上记得遮着点」，趴在李知勋耳朵边继续说，「我还真没看出来，知勋是这么欲求不满的人啊，明明早上换下来的裤子上明明还沾昨晚的东西呢，现在对着我，不过离得近了些，就硬了。」

之后一周剩下的四个工作日里全圆佑每天早上在小区门口堵他，靠着车门吊儿郎当的样子，见着李知勋就手动拦人，李知勋不好意思当着门口保安的面儿拉拉扯扯，就「只能」「勉为其难」地坐进车里。

下了班也堵人，拎着杯咖啡等在楼下，逮到李知勋就塞进车里。

李知勋坐副驾驶位上一边咬着吸管滋溜滋溜喝咖啡，一边问「你怎么知道我爱喝这个...我又没怎么去你店里。」

全圆佑没给他眼神，「你以为我不知道你天天让你组里爱喝冰美的小朋友给你带咖啡吗？」

两个人对于李知勋「男友」的存在很有默契地闭口不提，李知勋把全圆佑的衬衫裤子都送去干洗之后才反应过来，裤子人家都给你剪了总不能再还回去，人情是彻底欠下了——

所以每天晚上全圆佑借口叫他「大恩不言谢」「每天还一点」的时候，他也不好推诿。

也并不那么想推诿...

全圆佑大概只是第一天的时候假装「纯」那么一下，只轻轻巧巧吻了李知勋的眼角，但或许就只是肌肤相亲又分离的那一下，就开了门闩，把李知勋心里的小鬼统统都放了出来，张牙舞爪地攫取每一丝空气，又伸着爪子翘着指甲在人心里抓一下，挠一下，心痒痒。

每天还一点，每天也多还一点，李知勋搭便车的第二个晚上，全圆佑便吻了上来，含着他的唇瓣细细地吮，像是对着什么珍贵的宝贝一般大力一点都不敢，怕弄痛了，怕摔破了，见李知勋咬着牙关死活坚守着不肯让唇舌彻底相交，就只委委屈屈地松了口，伸出手揽了李知勋的后颈，再偏头换个方向，「就只叫你多还一点...让我亲亲...好不好...嗯？」

每天还一点，每天再多还一点，李知勋搭便车的第三个晚上，全圆佑还是照老样子在车库停好车，突然不知道从哪里变出来个小巧的蛋糕盒子，「我们店里没有的款，今天特意给你做的。」

全圆佑一定是给咖啡里下了迷药，要不然就是偷偷在蛋糕里加了罂粟，或者或者...全圆佑就是妖精吧...咖啡味道的妖精，要不怎么我就迷迷糊糊地把自己就交出去了...李知勋侧靠在放倒的椅背上想。

蛋糕喂着喂着就被蹭了一脸的奶油，全圆佑按了按钮放下李知勋的座椅，半个身子靠过去压住身下的人，像是家养的猫一般舌头舔过李知勋脸上的奶油，像是赌气昨天李知勋不让他吻一般，细细密密的吻绕了一圈最终也只落在鼻尖，等到李知勋发觉自己竟然微微撅着嘴等待亲吻掉落的时候，再睁眼，全圆佑的调笑就近在眼前。

「今天还可以再多一点吗？」

「知勋...」

李知勋半个身子被全圆佑压着，已经感觉得到全圆佑下面硬硬的一包顶住了他的小腹，全圆佑趴在他耳边清清浅浅地唤着名字，一遍又一遍，似乎一定要征得同意才会再做什么。李知勋看着全圆佑软乎乎的刘海耷拉下来，细长的眸子也不像以前一样锐利锋芒，李知勋觉得自己疯了，自己怎么会被他迷得七荤八素的，看着那双薄唇竟然想要亲上去。

李知勋颤巍巍地仰头，贴上那双柔软的嘴唇，于是主动便相当于默许，默许所有的得寸进尺。全圆佑终于得偿所愿，昨天吃不到的今日都成了盘中餐，追着李知勋的舌头纠缠不停，仿佛要吸尽他嘴巴里的最后一分甘甜，舔过他嘴角的一点奶油，毫不遮掩的吞咽声好像要把李知勋拆吃入腹一般。

李知勋被摁住脑袋用力亲吻着，只能乖顺地闭上眼睛，只求在猛烈攻击的间隙偷得一丝空气，还按在全圆佑胸口的手只剩下「欲迎还拒」的「迎」了。

恍惚间全圆佑觉得李知勋比奶油还甜，白皙的皮肤脸颊晕红着，被他亲的黏腻腻的软软地哼着，全然没有平时的强势和凌厉。全圆佑抽出李知勋的衬衣将手伸进后摆，揉捏几下侧腰便顺着腰线明目张胆地摸上来，揪住已然兴奋起来的乳头狠狠捏了两下。李知勋吃痛便叫了出声。

「知勋叫的声音真好听。」全圆佑并没打算这样就放过他，单手把衬衣推到胸口，刚刚受苦受难的乳头就全部暴露在外面，小巧的东西红肿地站立起来，看着比刚刚蛋糕上的樱桃都诱人。

全圆佑弯下腰舔弄李知勋的乳头，咂咂的水声传到李知勋耳朵里就全然都是折磨了。全圆佑很会舔，先是绕着乳晕打转，再时不时地横向刮上几下最敏感的纹路，李知勋的胸口湿的彻底，忍不住挺胸把自己的敏感处送上去任人宰食。

「知勋，好甜。」全圆佑突然停了下来，头抵在李知勋的胸口不停喘息，像是在平复着什么。

李知勋从迷茫中睁开眼睛，疑惑全圆佑为何停止了动作，只见全圆佑把他的衬衣拉下来拽拽下摆整理好，胸口的那块布料一下子就被濡湿，两块格外明显的湿润显得更加色情。

「唔...？」李知勋原本被全圆佑扣着两只手腕在头顶，突然松了劲儿放开，衣服也被整理好。

刹...刹车了？？

全圆佑哪有你这样的啊！！

李知勋扯着全圆佑的衣领不让他起身，想要再凑上去，可多出来的亲吻人家不要，捧着李知勋的脸摩挲着说，「知勋今天就还到这吧。」

全圆佑送李知勋上楼的时候，李知勋脑子里还跑过了要不要直接揪人进门硬上的想法，可惜胆量不够，纠结到电梯停下也没敢有别的动作。胸前的那块濡湿被凉风一吹，存在感强得令人格外难受。

每天还一点，每天多多多还一点，李知勋的周五过得格外煎熬，一周熬到头本就无心工作，又想着按照昨天的进度，今天总该球杆进洞直达三垒了吧。昨天…口都给口了，都做到这一步了，裤子都脱一半了，那个坏家伙居然也给我刹车？！好…怪我不好意思强上…

李知勋下班前十分钟提前溜了，先拐去附近洗衣店把全圆佑的衬衣取回来，也不用人花心思堵了，拎着布袋子就在全圆佑的咖啡店外头等人关店。

全圆佑透过玻璃门看到的就是外面那个低着头晃来晃去的小脑袋，黑色的发尾可爱的翘着，全圆佑想起来昨天最后在车上还是忍不住做到了这一步，李知勋的样子看起来太想要他，脸颊潮红的皱着鼻子，拽也拽不住一个劲儿的拱他，在他身下扭来扭去的样子像只粉白粉白的小猪，连阴茎都比旁人的要颜色浅些。小小的人，身下的物什可一点也不娇小，全圆佑圈着他胀痛的阴茎上下撸动，再按住他的大腿根部张嘴把整根都含了进去。

全圆佑还记得自己一下子就吞得极深，伞状的前端硬生生地戳刺在湿润窄小的喉咙口，李知勋受不住刺激当下就开始颤抖着呻吟出声，额头覆上一层薄汗，没多久就弓起腰背在他的攻势下泄了出来。

门口的小人儿大约是等得烦了，开始有一搭没一搭地提着地上石子，看到全圆佑出来，开心的深色完全都忍不住，眼睛亮了起来。

李知勋蹭便车坐的这几天跟全圆佑的关系缓和了不少，在等待每天的“加餐”的路上也找得到话题聊，一路上你一句我一句的几乎就没停下，直到全圆佑停好车李知勋才意识到已经到家了，才讪讪地闭上嘴。

今天全圆佑并没准备什么小花样来诱他接吻，只拔了车钥匙在黑暗里静静停着，全圆佑心里还是惦记着李知勋那个出差了的男友。

如果说之前全都是情难自抑，现在就是全圆佑没想好到底要不要迈出这最后一步。

李知勋的手掌覆上来的时候全圆佑仍觉得不真实，这个自己偷偷透过店门口的玻璃窗偷看过好多次的男人，现在正蹲在窄小的车座，自己的面前。李知勋这样抬头仰视的姿势看在全圆佑眼里反倒平添三分犹豫，下意识微微拢起的双腿马上就被李知勋掰开，力气还不小。

从全圆佑的角度看下去，李知勋的脸就贴在自己的胯间，鼻尖抵在拉链处，抬眼看他一眼，再咬住拉链，一格，一格地咬开。一股湿热瞬间笼罩在全圆佑的下身，李知勋就隔着内裤薄薄的布料，伸出舌头一点点舔舐他已经硬到不行的阴茎。灵活的小舌头在涨起的一包上四处惹火，直到全圆佑忍不住闷哼出声，才一下子扯掉他的内裤，硕大的阴茎弹出来拍打在李知勋的脸上。

李知勋一边用口腔包裹住全圆佑的龟头用力吸吮，还不放过剐蹭前端敏感的小孔的机会，把顶端那些粘腻腻的滑腻东西用舌头卷了舔在冠状沟上，随即几下快速的动作刺激全圆佑忍不住挺着腰，想把阴茎插得更深些。

李知勋嗤的一声笑出声来，“圆佑这就要到了吗？只是口一下而已，圆佑还没真的尝过我后面，舍得就这么缴械投降吗？”

男人的自尊心最怕别人说不行，全圆佑显然是被刺激到了，一个用力，托着李知勋的腋下就把人捞了起来，跪坐在他胯部两侧。

从俯视着的角度换成仰视的角度，李知勋白皙的小脸就在自己眼前，抬头就能吻到。全圆佑捏了捏李知勋的下巴，李知勋吃痛哼出声，却也没躲开，他以为全圆佑是要亲他，结果却狠狠地在屁股上挨了一下，疼得眼泪都要夺眶而出。

「你…！！呜…唔啊…」这才给了亲吻，把喊痛的委屈和欲望的呻吟通通封进吻里。

全圆佑哑着嗓子喘息，托着李知勋的屁股用力把裤子扯下来，露出了臀瓣便落到他掌心，反复揉捏至泛红。李知勋的身下早已经泛滥的一塌糊涂，娇嫩臀瓣中夹着的小口甚至汁水淋漓的，早已做好了准备。全圆佑轻轻松松就挤了两根手指进去，沾着李知勋自己的体液和他提前就涂好的润滑，全圆佑毫不费力就可以在那甬道中进出，破开肠肉抠挖紧致的内壁。

全圆佑用自己的阴茎替换了手指，捏着李知勋的腰就把整根硬红的阴茎插进去大半，捅开那些媚人的嫩红穴肉，直至撞出支离破碎的呻吟。李知勋被钳住腰无法动弹，只随着全圆佑的每一次向上挺动张开再收紧小穴，任硕大的硬物进进出出地抽插着，翻出穴口的软肉，李知勋白，身子浅，红嫩嫩的穴肉泥泞一片，湿答答的水声淋淋，在安静的车库里显得格外明显。

李知勋显然是被快感淹了个半死，被插的求饶的话都说不利索了，面对面抱着的姿势进得极深，全圆佑趁着每次下落去往上顶，李知勋感觉快要被捅穿了，距离高潮就只有咫尺距离了，生理泪水也糊了一脸，说不出话就只好一口银牙咬下去，咬在全圆佑肩头，恨这个先来招惹他的坏家伙，现在还要把他生吞活剥了拆吃入腹。

全圆佑揽着李知勋渐渐开始颤抖的身子，肠肉也开始有规律的一缩一缩的并且频率越来越快，李知勋也咬不动了松了牙，快要到临界点的时候甚至挺不住身子只得歪在全圆佑肩头，任他反复贯穿自己的身体。直到呻吟都带上哭腔，李知勋像是被操坏的烂熟果子一般，软塌塌地倚在全圆佑肩膀，让他在自己身体深处爆发出来。

全圆佑发泄过后把李知勋抱在怀里喘息着渐渐平复下来，李知勋哭得眼角红红，窝在他胸前气不打一出来一个劲儿的拧他肉，又根本使不上力气，活像个小奶猫小打小闹跟主人撒娇。李知勋爽得迷迷糊糊的，后面又有点痛，总之心气儿不顺，逮到全圆佑大咧咧露在衣服外面的锁骨，像啃排骨似的一口咬上去。

全圆佑揉搓着李知勋的发尾安抚他，一边觉得好笑，平时跟个小炮仗似的一点就着，现在这样子从手到脚软乎乎的可爱模样，还真是不多见。

全圆佑有心逗他，捏起李知勋皱巴巴蹭上些不明液体的衬衫下摆问他，「又把知勋弄脏了怎么办？」

只见李知勋耳根红红，「换…换你的衬衫，今天刚洗好的，好不好？」

END.


End file.
